Lots of Love
by Shelley101
Summary: How would Piper confess that she has accepted Paige as her sister? How would Prue tell Phoebe to accept her death? How would Phoebe tell her sisters to accept her decision to be with Cole? And also say goodbye to them? A series of short letters and notes to and from all characters of Charmed.
1. Piper To Paige - Season 4

**_A/N: This letter is from Piper to Paige and is set after 'Witch Way Now'. I just wanted to say that I won't updating this that regularly, just when I get inspiration. Please review; I put a lot of effort into this. Enjoy!_**

* * *

To Paige,

I just want to start off by saying that I love you. I don't think I've ever said that to you before, not in a way that I meant it. But I do mean it.

Ever since I first met you, before I properly knew who you were, I always knew there was something special about you.

You're a Halliwell and being a Halliwell means a lot of things. It means you are part of a fantastic, loving family that will always be there for you, it means that no matter how many harsh words are said by us, we never mean them and it means you are stubborn.

Sometimes, I see me in you Paige. When I look at you, when you say something, sometimes, there is a flicker of me. And I know what you're thinking "why would I want to be like bossy, moody Piper?" but believe it or not, I wasn't always like that.

Before Prue died, I was pathetic. If you ask Phoebe, she won't agree but I don't care what she says, I was pathetic.

Being a witch changed both of us, Paigey. You found out that you were part of a bigger family, you found us and I'm sorry that I was never particularly nice to you.

I could try and think of an excuse for that but what's the point? There isn't an excuse; I should never have treated you like I did. I was hard on you, cruel to you and never respected you. I've only known you for a year Paige and still, I ended up hurting you more than I ever hurt Prue or Phoebe. There is no excuse for that.

I may have taught you the basics of witchcraft but you taught me the basics of family. You taught me that family is more important than everything Paige and I love you for it.

Of course, I love you for more than just what you taught me. I love you for your creative spark, your stubborn side, your craziness and your happy-go-lucky attitude towards life.

You didn't let being a witch change who you were or change the way you lived.

Paige, I'm sorry, sorry for everything and I promise that from now on, no matter what, I'm going to love you like a big sister should.

I also wanted to say thank-you. When Prue died, this family fell apart; Phoebe spent all her time with Cole and trying to keep herself together and I just went crazy. I was angry and I was grieving and you brought this family together. And I wanted to thank you for that. You didn't have to do anything. You could have just laughed in our faces and got on with your life. But you didn't, you stayed with us and you picked up the pieces of this family and put them back together again.

You made us remember what it was like to be a witch, what it was like to save people every day so thank-you.

I love you Paige, don't ever forget that.

Lots of love,

Piper xx

_**A/N: How was it? Was it okay? Who do you think I should make the next letter to and from? Put ideas in your reviews or PM me! Thanks!**_


	2. Prue To Phoebe - Season 3

**_A/N: This is set in season three, after 'All Hell Breaks Loose'. I would like to thank the guest AlyssaM Fan who gave me the idea to do a letter from Prue to Phoebe. Please review. Enjoy!_**

* * *

To Phoebe,

I'm starting off this letter to you by saying that none of this is your fault. None of it at all. I may be dead but that doesn't mean I still can't tell what you're feeling.

I know you're upset, I'm glad you are actually. If you weren't I'd be really annoyed. But what you also feel is guilty and that's exactly what you shouldn't be feeling.

I know that when we were younger, we didn't always see eye to eye but that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you have to move on, I'm not saying forget about me, don't ever forget about me. But what you have to do is accept that I'm dead, get on with your life, I know this might sound harsh, but I'm never coming back.

You don't have to be strong for Piper either and she doesn't have to be strong for you. You're together and safe and that's all that matters. I'm with mom now, I'm finally getting to know her and when it's your time, you can too.

I miss you Phoebe but at least I can watch over you, guide you. And don't give up with Cole, he has potential. He may be a demon and I may not trust him but you love him and he loves you back.

Another thing Pheebs, never give up on magic and don't let Piper give up either. You may not be the Charmed Ones at the moment but as Grams always says: "Your destiny still awaits you".

You always loved magic more than Piper and I and now you may hate it. But don't. Magic brought us two closer than any councillor could have and I am so glad that it did. These past three years, I've felt that I actually know you. You have always been my sister but we never talked, we never confided in each other. Now you are one of my best friends and I'm sorry that we couldn't have been for longer.

I always used to envy you when we were teenagers, you never gave up and nothing ever stopped you from being you. I used to be popular but I never liked it Phoebe, never. I wasn't being me but you, you always were yourself and I envied you for that.

You are beautiful Phoebe; you have a kind heart and a strong one too. You're never afraid to risk your life for others but sometimes you have to be afraid. Don't pretend you're not scared because you think it makes you tougher, it doesn't. It makes you careless, like I was. And now, I'm dead and I can't protect you anymore. You are my baby sister, Phoebe, I am never going to leave you, I promise. I will always be there, even when you can't see me.

Magic may have killed me Phoebe but magic also made me. Without magic, I never would have got to know you; I never would have been myself. I would have stayed that bossy, overreacting cow that you always used to remind me I was.

Phoebe, all I really wanted to say is, I love you. And I always will, no matter what. Just be careful.

Lots of love,

Your sister, Prue xx

* * *

**_A/N: Was this letter okay? I don't know if I wrote it that well. Please review with your comments and any other ideas for letters. Thanks!_**


	3. Leo To Piper - Season 1

**_A/N: This is set in season one, after 'Love Hurts'. Thank you for all the reviews and I would especially like to thank DeathNoteLover235 for the brilliant ideas they came up with! Please review and enjoy!_**

* * *

To Piper,

I never got the chance to properly tell you how I feel and words could never make you understand. But I will try my best.

The first time I saw you, I knew you were the one: I loved you with all my heart. Why do you think I never agreed to go out with Phoebe? It was because _you _were the one, not her. And that will never change.

We may not be allowed to see each other, it may be forbidden but that won't stop me - I promise. I promise with all my heart that I always have and always will love you and I promise that, no matter what, we will be together. Even if it means I have to clip my wings.

It breaks the rules to love you, to be with you but it breaks my heart to be separated. Piper, I want to spend every moment of my life with you. Without you I can barely breathe.

Every night, before you go to bed, look up to the sky and imagine me there, in the clouds, looking down at you, wishing I could be there, holding you in my arms. It could work Piper, me and you; a whitelighter and a witch. I know it can work; we'll make it work.

Please don't give up on me Piper; I may be gone a while but when I come back, I'll come straight to you, straight for you. Dammit Piper, can't you see I'm trying? I'd fight any other man who wants you because we are meant to be together. And I can't live without you.

I want to see you right now and hold you in my arms, breathe in your sweet smelling perfume but I can't, the Elders won't let me.

We were never meant to fall in love Piper but how were you to know? I shouldn't have returned the affection but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth, no matter how hard I tried. I needed to keep my identity a secret, make sure you didn't find out and then maybe things could have been different. But I was stupid; careless. And you uncovered the truth. I will always be there for you Piper, even when you can't see me and one day, we will be reunited. I promise.

Forever and always,

Leo xx

* * *

**_A/N: A different ending, I know but there was already a lot of love and affection and I thought 'lots of love' didn't quite show the true meaning of Leo's love. Hope you liked it, I'm not too good at romance but please review on your thoughts and if you have any more ideas. Thanks!_**


	4. Phoebe To Piper And Paige - Season 4

**_A/N: I would like to thank Dominus Trinus for the amazing idea they gave me for this letter and also for re-writing my summary into something brilliant! Thanks! This letter is set during the season four episode "Long Live The Queen". We see Phoebe writing a goodbye letter to her sisters but you never find out what it said. This is what I think it said. Enjoy!_**

* * *

****To Piper and Paige,

I know you're mad at me, no, pissed off at me but before you destroy this letter, before you start yelling at each other about how I abandoned you, just look at it from my point of view. From the moment I set eyes on Cole, I loved him with all my heart and I still do, I adore him. Even when I found out he was a demon, I couldn't bear to let him go. So, when we found out he was The Source Of All Evil and he suggest that I be his Queen, I couldn't say no to him.

Piper, you know how it feels; to love someone with so much passion and affection that you would do anything for them. It breaks my heart to know I will never see you again but it breaks my heart even more to think about ever living without Cole. He is my world; my everything.

Fine Paige, you were right about Cole being evil but I've gone beyond caring. He may be evil but he loves me and I love him. And nothing you do or say will ever change that. I remember the day we met you Paige, I had a premonition of Shax killing you. I had to go and save you, you were the innocent, I was the Charmed One; it was my job. But you are more than just an innocent now, you are my half-sister and I love you just as much as I love Piper and Prue.

But I'm not a Charmed One anymore and I know deep down, I never was. It was meant to be the two of you and Prue; I was meant to die, not Prue. Ever since I turned into the Woogyman, I knew I was destined for evil. It was always you three that would be destined for good.

You have to know Paige, that none of this is your fault. It was all my fault and I'm sorry.

Piper, you've been with me every step of the way: you were always the mediator between Prue and me, you accepted my decision to go to New York and you welcomed me back with open arms. No matter how many hateful words were shared between us, we would always forgive and forget. But I'm not blind Piper; I know you can never forgive me for leaving you this last time. And I'm not asking you to Piper. I'm not asking you to do anything for me, nothing at all.

But why can't you just accept my decision? Let me be with Cole and my son and get on with your lives. Is it really that hard? Piper, I know you may love me but it was never as much as you loved Prue. And Paige, ever since I brushed off your accusations that Cole was evil, you've been distant. I didn't trust you anymore and you didn't trust me.

I'm sorry, I really am but I know the decision I am making is the right one. I have to follow my heart. I'm sorry.

Lots of love,

Phoebe xx


	5. Paige To The Halliwells - Season 3

**A/N: Another great idea from Dominus Trinus! Thanks! And thank-you for all the awesome reviews you guys wrote! This letter is from Paige to Prue, Piper and Phoebe. It is set sometime in season 3 before any of them actually found out about them being sisters. Obviously, she never sent this letter. Enjoy! **

* * *

To Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell,

It is taking me a lot of courage to write this letter and even if I do send it, you guys probably won't even take a second look at it. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm even bothering because I already know it isn't true. But that's what I'm like; I live in a fantasy world in my head and sometimes, I take it too far and can't tell the difference between real life and dreams.

Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous. I also ramble when I'm excited, not that I get excited very often. But I am excited now, not a good excited, a scared excited.

The thing is; I'm adopted and I don't expect you to feel sorry for me because I am. It's just; recently, I've wanted to find out where I'm from. So, I started looking around; I found the church where my birth parents abandoned me and then searched the surrounding area for any clue as to where I'm from. I hadn't been getting anywhere: all the families that lived in San Francisco when I was abandoned seemed to have moved on, no one seemed to know anything about what happened here almost 24 years ago.

Until I found you guys.

I never usually read the newspaper but that day I decided to buy one. I'm not even sure why. But then, I saw an ad in the paper for P3, your club. I'd never actually heard of it before then; I don't go out much but for some reason, I was interested in it. It was like something was pulling me closer to you guys. It was like fate. God, now I sound like a lunatic. All I'm trying to say is that some kind of invisible force was urging me to buy a paper, making me look in the ad section and then go to your club. It's really great by the way.

I'm sorry about what happened to your mom, I know how it feels; both my parents died in a car accident when I was in high school. That is one of the reasons I tried to find out about my past; I had great parents, they meant the world to me but when they died, I felt like I had nothing. So I decided to search for my birth family.

Maybe I should just get to the point now: I've rambled enough. I think I'm your sister. There, I said it, well, wrote it. I'm not trying to sound weird or anything but when I first thought of the possibility that I was related to you, I couldn't get it out of my head; I felt as if I was obsessed. But, I kept thinking about it and the more I thought about it, the more it seemed likely. We look quite similar: we have the same facial features. I know that it could just be a coincidence but I don't believe in coincidences. I know your mom died in 1978 but I was born before that. My birthday is August 2nd 1977. Okay, I feel really stupid now.

I feel like I've embarrassed myself before I've even met you and I do want to meet up with you; even if there's no chance we are related. I just think I should consider it. No, that's not true. You don't understand how much I want this to be true; how much I want to be your sister. Sister. That's a good word; it's a nice word. I've always wanted a sister. And now there's a possibility that I have three.

Look, I'm not asking you guys to do much; all I'm asking is that you have an open mind and contemplate it. Is there a chance, even a slither of one, that we could be family? Please, just reply to this letter, even if you don't think it's possible. Maybe we could just be friends?

Yours faithfully,

Paige Matthews.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really think 'Lots of love' was a good way for Paige to sign the letter, seeing as she didn't know them at the time. By the way, the invisible force pulling Paige towards Prue, Piper and Phoebe was the connection they have as sisters. Please review!**


	6. Andy To Prue - Season 1

**A/N: This is set after Andy found out about Phoebe's premonition of him dying in "Déjà Vu All Over Again" in season 1. It's from Andy to Prue. Enjoy!**

* * *

To Prue,

I love you.

I know that's not how you expect me to feel after all I said to you about wanting to have a normal life, a normal family. But things changed. I didn't think I could manage having magical children but now, if it means being with you, I could manage anything.

When you came to me this morning and warned me about Phoebe's vision, I couldn't help but stare into your eyes, I couldn't help but love the way you cared for me. Even when I rejected your love. And that's when it hit me: it wasn't the fact that you were a witch that scared me, it was the fact that I wasn't.

All my life, I've grown up being the protector, the hero. But when it comes to demons and warlocks, I feel helpless. But now I understand that it doesn't matter how helpless I feel, what matters is how I feel about you. Prue, I love you, there's nothing else I can say, no other way to show you my true feelings. I want to live the rest of my life with you, I want to have a future with you and grow old with you. I want us to have children; I don't care if they're magical. They would at least be able to protect themselves.

Unlike their hopeless father.

The Charmed Ones. That's what you and your sisters are and for some reason, I don't find that hard to believe. Maybe it's because I've witnessed it, maybe it's because I've known you my whole life. I don't know. But what I do know is that I love you. And I always will.

Once this is all over, I want us to start again, turn over a new leaf. Where I know all of your secrets and you know all of mine. I want us to be like those couples you see walking down the street, hand in hand. Completely in love with each other.

Prue, I promise that Phoebe's premonition will not come true. I died at the Manor, so I won't come over until it's safe; once this is all over. But what I can't promise is this: If that demon hurts either you or your sisters, I will hunt him down and kill him, even if it means dying myself. No one touches my girl and gets away with it.

All I really wanted to say is that without you I can barely breathe, I can't live the rest of my life knowing that if I had accepted you, we could have had a life together. Which is why I am accepting you. I do love you Prue, you have to understand that. I want to live the rest of my years with you.

Lots of love,

Andy xx

* * *

**A/N: The thing I find most sad about this is that Andy and Prue could have had a life together, if he hadn't died. They should have had a life together. Please review!**


	7. Piper To Prudence Melinda - Season 4

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews; I'm sorry it has been so long. This was a brilliant idea from Dominus Trinus. It is a letter from Piper to her daughter, Melinda, who she saw in the past. Piper wrote it in season 4 after she found out that she couldn't have children. Enjoy!**

* * *

To my beautiful little girl,

I feel like I've let you down before I even got to know you. I'm so sorry, baby. You're my Melinda and I love you, I may not be able to have children but you are still my baby girl, remember that. When I travelled to the future two years ago and met you for the first time, it never occurred to me that I would never see you again. But I was blinded by worry for your Aunt Phoebe and I almost didn't even get to know your name.

That's not an excuse though and under no circumstances will it ever be. I just want you to understand that although you'll never exist in my new future, you exist in my memories from my old future and I will always remember you.

Oh, Melinda, I just want to hold you and brush your long, brunette hair. You are so beautiful and I just wish that I could spend one more minute with you, just to get to know you more.

It kills me to know that I can never see you again, never be able to hear your sweet, innocent laugh in my ears and I feel empty.

Your daddy never even got to meet you but that makes it easier for him because although he has always wanted children, he never has to know that he could have had children in a different future.

Maybe, someday, we will meet again and I hope that we do because I don't think I can live my life never seeing you for just one more precious moment.

Lots of love,

Mommy xx

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm sorry it's so short. Please review.**


	8. Piper To Dan - Season 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I never thought Piper and Dan were meant to be together: it was always Leo for me. But I do think that Piper would have felt bad about leading Dan on and stuff. I just wish she would have written this letter to him. It is set in season 2 but not a particular episode, although it is after "Ms. Hellfire". Enjoy!**

* * *

To Dan,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything; for what I put you through, for not loving you, for giving you false hope. I'm just sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me Dan; not ever but if you could just understand why I did this, maybe you could try to forgive me.

I never loved you. Not properly. And, no matter how many times I tried to tell myself otherwise, I could never try and love you. It's not your fault Dan, it's mine. All mine. You weren't Leo and therefore you weren't good enough for me. I tried to love you, I really did. I tried to ignore my true feelings and pretend that you were the person I loved. But no matter how hard I did try, I couldn't do it. I couldn't love you like I loved Leo.

Don't get me wrong, Dan, I still had feelings for you, I still do have feelings for you. But there wasn't that spark between us like there was between me and Leo. And whatever you do, there never will be. Leo and I, we had a connection: it was love at first sight. I'm not trying to make you feel bad about yourself Dan and I'm not trying to make you hate me. I just want you to understand why we can't be together. Leo understands me in ways that you never can. We have a bond, a connection that no one can ever replace.

But I want to thank you, Dan, for everything you did for me. When I was lonely, you were there for me. But I was selfish: stupid really. You gave me all your love and affection and I returned it. I shouldn't have though. I thought we were just having fun; that it would never become serious. But somehow, I don't know how or when, it became serious. It became more than flirting and turned into a relationship. I never wanted that but I thought it wouldn't do any harm. I tricked myself into believing the love I had for you was real. But it wasn't. I lied to myself Dan, and therefore lied to you.

I first realised what I was doing was wrong when you asked me to move in with you. I wanted to say yes, I really did but I couldn't. It didn't feel right and that's when I realised I was using you; I was being selfish. You really loved me and that was my fault; I never should have returned the affection but I couldn't help myself: I was so alone.

I'm sorry Dan, I really am but I don't love you. We cannot be together anymore. Good luck with everything.

Lots of love,

Piper xx

* * *

**A/N: Please review and leave any ideas for more letters. Thanks.**


End file.
